musisifandomcom_id-20200214-history
Ruth Sahanaya
| image = Ruth sahanaya.jpg | imagesize = 200px | caption = | Background = solo_singer | birthdate = | birthplace = Bandung, Indonesia | birthname = Ruth Sahanaya | othername = Uthe | deathdate = | deathplace = | genre = Pop | occupation = Penyanyi | instrument = | yearsactive = 1987 - sekarang | label = PT Aquarius Musikindo (1987-2002) Sony Music Entertainment Indonesia (sekarang Sony BMG Music Entertainment Indonesia)(2002-sekarang) | associatedacts = | influences = | influenced = | spouse = Jeffrey Waworuntu | partner = | children = Nadine Mabel | parents = Matheda David dan Alfares Edward Sahanaya | website = http://www.ruthsahanaya.com/ | currentmembers = 3 Diva | pastmembers = }} Ruth Sahanaya ( ) adalah seorang penyanyi Indonesia dan dianggap sebagai salah satu diva Indonesia bersama Krisdayanti dan Titi Dwijayati. Karier musiknya dimulai sejak tahun 1987 saat ia menghasilkan album pertamanya. Ia adalah istri dari aktor Indonesia, Jeffrey Waworuntu. Biografi Masa Kecil Anak ketiga dari empat bersaudara dari pasangan Alfares Edward Sahanaya dan Matheda David yang berdarah Ambon dan Sangir Talaud ini sejak kecil gemar menyanyi dan sering menjuarai lomba menyanyi. Karier menyanyi mulai dilakoni serius di tahun 1983 saat mengikuti 5 lomba menyanyi, 2 di antaranya juara I dan 3 lainnya juara II. Usai menyelesaikan pendidikan sekretaris di LPK St. Angela Bandung (1986), Uthe, panggilan akrabnya, hijrah ke Jakarta untuk mengembangkan karier menyanyinya. Karier Di Jakarta karier Uthe mulai bersinar. Setelah menyabet berbagai penghargaan di berbagai lomba tingkat nasional maupun internasional (salah satunya adalah Live Music Concert di Kuala Lumpur Malaysia), Uthe dilirik PT Aquarius Musikindo. Album pertamanya adalah Seputih Kasih (1987) langsung meledak di pasaran. Nama Uthe semakin tenar saat membawakan lagu "Kaulah Segalanya". Selain di Indonesia, nama Uthe juga berkibar di luar negeri. Festival yang pernah diikuti oleh Uthe antara lain Midnight Sun Song Festival di Finlandia tahun 1992 mendapat gelar “Grand Prix Winner” dan menjadi vokalis tamu dalam konser Mario Mario Frangoulis di Herrod Atticus, Acropolis, Athena (Yunani), 5-6 Oktober 2002 berduet dengan Mario untuk lagu slow Naturaleza Muerta. Uthe juga pernah duet dengan Phil Perry dalam acara East-West Collaboration in Peace di Garuda Wisnu Kencana, Jimbaran, Bali, Desember 2002. Setelah 15 tahun bersama Aquarius, di awal 2002 Uthe menerima tawaran bergabung Sony Music Entertainment Indonesia (SMEI). Album Uthe bersama Aquarius yaitu Seputih Kasih (1987), Tak Kuduga (1989), Yang Terbaik (1994), Uthe (1996), Kasih (1999), Yang Kurindukan (2001), serta Greatest Hit's (2002) dengan tambahan lagu baru berjudul "Mengertilah Kasih". Sedangkan album Kaulah Segalanya (1992) merupakan produksi Ruth Sahanaya & JACEY Production. Bersama Sony Music (sekarang merger dengan BMG menjadi Sony BMG), penyanyi bertubuh mungil dengan tinggi badan 154 cm dan berat 45 kg ini telah merilis Bicara Cinta (2004), Jiwaku (2006) dan disusul pada akhir tahun 2006 dengan sebuah album "Joyful Christmas" (2006). Dan pada tahun 2008, kembali Beliau mengeluarkan sebuah Mini album bersama DI3VA dengan tajuk A Lotta Love (2008). Dan rencananya ditahun ini (2009), Uthe akan kembali mengeluarkan sebuah album rohani. 3 Diva Uthe bersama 2 diva lain Indonesia, Titi DJ dan Krisdayanti bergabung dengan nama 3 Diva dan menggelar konser perdana mereka bertajuk "3 DIVA" tahun 2006 di 4 kota besar, Jakarta, Surabaya, Bandung, dan Denpasar, serta di Malaysia. Kehidupan pribadi Uthe menikah dengan aktor, Jeffrey Waworuntu pada tanggal 7 Mei 1994. Pada tahun 1996, Jeffry resmi menjadi manajer Uthe. Dari pernikahan ini, mereka dikaruniai dua orang anak, Nadine Emanuella Waworuntu dan Amabel Odelia Waworuntu. Awal tahun 2006, Uthe membawa kabar bahwa dirinya telah menjalani operasi payudara supaya terlihat lebih berisi dan indah. Karena selama ini Uthe mengaku tak nyaman dan tak percaya diri saat berbusana, karena bentuk payudaranya yang kecil dan rata.Demi Penampilan, Uthe Jalani Operasi Payudara, diakses 11 Januari 2008 Diskografi ; Album solo: * Seputih Kasih (1987) * Tak Kuduga (1989) * Kaulah Segalanya (1991) * Uthe! (1996) * Kasih (1999) * Bicara Cinta (2003) * Jiwaku (2006) ; Bersama 3 Diva: * Semua Jadi Satu (2006) * DI3VA (2008) ; Album Kompilasi: * Usah Kau Lara Sendiri (1995) - Single * Yang Terbaik (1994) * Greatest Hits (2002) * Salute to Koes Plus/Bersaudara (2004) ; Album rohani: * Yang Kurindukan (2001) * Berserah pada Yesus * Joyful Christmas (2006) * Giving My Best (2009) Prestasi * 1st Winner, 1983 Pop Singer Bandung Raya (West Java) * 1st Winner, 1983 Bintang Radio and Televisi Jawa Barat (West Java) * Runner up, 1983 Pop Singer Jawa Barat (West Java Province) * Runner up, 1983 Bintang Radio and Televisi se-Bandung (West Java Province) * Runner up, 1983 Bintang Radio dan Televisi Nasional (National Contest) * The Best Vocalist "Light Music Contest" 1985 * The Best Artist/Performance Mitsubishi AV Special at "Jakarta Music Festival" 1991 * Grand Prix Winner pada "Midnite Sun Song Festival" di Lahti, Finlandia tahun 1992 * The First Winner dari "City of The Hague Award" and The Second Winner "The Holland Casino Scheveningen" on 1992s * Duet dengan Phil Perry dalam acara East-West Collaboration in Peace di Garuda Wisnu Kencana, Jimbaran, Bali, Desember 2002 * Vokalis tamu dalam konser Mario Mario Frangoulis di Herrod Atticus, Acropolis, Athena (Yunani), 5-6 Oktober 2002 Penghargaan * The Best Recording Artist "BASF Award" 1989 * The Best Selling Album Category Pop Kreatif Music "BASF Award" 1989 album "Tak Kuduga" * The Best Recording Artist "BASF Award" 1992 * The Best Selling Album Category Top Pop "BASF Award" 1992 album "Kaulah Segalanya" * Triple Platinum Record For album "Kaulah Segalanya" * The best selling album dalam Anugrah Musik Indonesia 1999 album "Kasih" * The best Selling Indonesian Album di "Anugrah Industri Muzik", Malaysia album "Kasih" 1999 * Nominee for Best Indonesian Album "Anugrah Industri Muzik" Malaysia Album "Kasih" 1999 * Double platinum Records For album "Kasih" * Nominee MTV Music Award for Best Female Vocal 1997 * Monthly Winner Video Music Indonesia "Bawa Daku Pergi" * Monthly Winner Video Music Award "Ingin Kumiliki" * Nominee For Best Indonesian Album "Anugrah Industri Muzik" Malaysia, album "Bicara Cinta" 2004 Pranala luar * Situs pribadi * Profil di tokohindonesia.com * Profil di KapanLagi.com * Diskografi dari Aquarius Referensi Kategori:Penyanyi Indonesia Kategori:Pemenang BASF Award Kategori:Tokoh dari Bandung Kategori:Pemenang Anugerah Musik Indonesia en:Ruth Sahanaya es:Ruth Sahanaya